Aesop Carl
Aesop Carl, also known as the Embalmer, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory The end of the journey of life is always the same, and Aesop Carl is the ultimate destination for most people's dreams. He strictly follows each step of the procedure and gives the greatest respect to those who arrive at the terminal. So when he found the letter in a beautiful traveller, Aesop decided to complete his last wish for his unfortunate mother. (The following was written by the original creator of his design, it is unknown how much of this is canon as his deduction targets seem to contradict it): " On August 7, 1888, I ushered in a female body, she was stabbed 39 times in the face with a knife. She was unrecognizable. I opened my suitcase. This is the tool I rely on to survive. I can make the dead return to life. I worked hard to fix her face. She might have been a beautiful and wealthy woman during her lifetime. I groped for her pocket, and found an invitation and another letter. The letter seemed to be for her daughter and contained a photo. Probably, following this invitation, she could find her daughter. I don't know why, but I decided to accept the invitation as my own. I should return this letter to her daughter at the manor." Appearance Aesop has a slim build with a peach skin tone. He has dark grey hair that is combed to the left and tied into a rat-tail. He also has grey eyes. He dons a pair of black pair of pants and a matching black closed jacket. He also dons a pair of black shoes, a pair of white medical gloves and a medical mask that covers his mouth. External Traits * Embalm: He carries his makeup box everywhere. Opening it will summon a coffin with a surrogate in it, and immediately provide the Rebirth ability. When placed on the Rocket Chair, the player can be resurrected in that coffin using a surrogate and also receive the Tide Turner effect for 15 seconds. Every time a teammate rescues the player from a Rocket Chair, the number coffin summons for the Embalmer will increase, but an Embalmer can only summon and use one coffin at a time. * Artist: The Embalmer can record and copy the appearance of other survivors on to surrogates. The survivor whose appearance was copied will receive the Rebirth ability. Once the Embalmer finishes copying their appearance, he will lose his own Rebirth. * Unconcerned: The time that the Embalmer can persist for when wrapped up in a cocoon or placed on a Rocket Chair is increased by 10%. The Embalmer cannot embalm survivors who have lost mobility, who have been placed on a Rocket Chair several times or who have been placed on a Rocket Chair for a long time. * Anxious: Extremely sensitive to the presence of others. He is able to detect the presence of all survivors at the beginning of the game for 15 seconds. While deciphering with other survivors, his own deciphering speed is decreased by 15%. Deduction Targets 1. Apprentice - The day my mother embraced Death, I decided to be his apprentice. * Basic Objective: Record the appearance of other Survivors 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Record the appearance of other Survivors 2 times * Advance Objective 2: Record the appearance of other Survivors 3 times * Conclusion: A photo: An elderly embalmer led Carl out of the cemetery by the hand while Carl looked back at the gravestone behind him. - 2. Maybe, I... - I think what he really needs a doctor... * Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammates * Advance Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates * Advance Objective 2: Successfully heal 2 teammates * Conclusion: A school withdrawal letter: Aesop may have autism, or some other problems. Either way, I'm very sorry, Sir. We regret to inform you that he is unable to study here. - 3. Steps - Calm, accurate, decisive. * Basic Objective: Complete 3 perfect calibrations * Advance Objective 1: Complete 4 perfect calibrations * Advance Objective 2: Complete 5 perfect calibrations * Conclusion: A step-by-step guide: Try to convince them, and if that still doesn't work, go ahead and inject them with some bromide hydrate... - 4. Bouquet of Death - Bright colors also occasionally appear at the gray cemetery. Sometimes it's from the flowers, other times it's from blood. * Basic Objective: Escape from the Hunter 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Escape from the Hunter 2 times * Advance Objective 2: Escape from the Hunter 2 times * Conclusion: A letter: Dear Aesop, it has been a while since we last talked. In the afternoon, I will wait for you in the yellow rose garden in the eastern corner of the cemetery. I look forward to seeing you. - 5. Be Brave - Those wanderers... are too timid. * Basic Objective: Solo decode 1 cipher machine * Advance Objective 1: Solo decode 2 cipher machines * Advance Objective 2: Solo decode 3 cipher machines * Conclusion: A report of death: Time and cause of death is unknown. The only what we can be clear about is the administrator's signature. So, be brave and say goodbye to the world. - 6. After the bloom - The stairway of Death is not suitable for growing plant. * Basic Objective: Open the exit gate 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Open the exit gate 1 time * Advance Objective 2: Open the exit gate 1 time * Conclusion: "My child, she was meant to die, and as for me, I was just there to help. Look, yellow rose bushes. It's a fitting place for her long sleep." - 7. Suspension Period - He is ready to leave... * Basic Objective: Summon a Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Summon a Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 2: Summon a Coffin 1 time * Conclusion: A diary entry: He got an invitation. I didn't read it, but the fern's wax made me think he wasn't coming back. - 8. The Last Lesson - The topic is more complicated than I thought. * Basic Objective: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 2 times * Advance Objective 2: Stun a Hunter with a pallet 3 times * Conclusion: A report: Jerry Carl has suffered multiple injuries, including a comminuted fracture from a fall, massive bleeding from a sharp object, and extensive tissue contusions. - 9. Messenger - I believe it's for me, and she's just the messenger. * Basic Objective: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 1: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 2: You are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Conclusion: A list of items: A few items and an invitation letter. Fern wax from Oletus Manor. - 10. Graduation - His face was solemn and serene in the coffin. I believe he will be satisfied with my answer. * Basic Objective: Embalm teammate 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Embalm teammates 2 times * Advance Objective 2: Embalm teammates 2 times * Conclusion: A diary: I can feel waves of bromide flowing through his veins. I know I will become him, and he will become what he himself would despise. - 11. Keep an Appointment - I can't refuse the invitation. There are too many lost people out there. * Basic Objective: Teammates are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 1: Teammates are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Advance Objective 2: Teammates are resurrected from the Coffin 1 time * Conclusion: A diary entry: I can finally understand the joy he experiences every time he guides lost people from darkness. I also understand why he was eager to keep his appointment. After deducing Node 11: Keep an Appointment, Embalmer's '''Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked.'' Full Deduction Conclusion 'Aesop Carl' is not his real name. He adopted his last name from Jerry Carl, the embalmer from his mother's funeral. His first name is unknown. Jerry helped Aesop to become interested in the art of embalming, allowing him to take on an apprenticeship with him at his morgue. Aesop received a letter saying he was deemed unsuitable for school education, most likely because of autism, so he became Jerry's full time apprentice. As it turned out, Jerry Carl was a serial killer who used the guise of embalming to give his victims 'mercy kills'. He taught Aesop how to use manipulation and persuasion to guide people to their deaths, convincing them to accept the idea that death is far better for them than life. If these tactics didn't work, he was told to use bromide hydrate (a highly toxic body preserver). As Aesop proved himself as an accomplice rather than an apprentice, he adopted the last name 'Carl' and performed a fake funeral for his old identity. When it's found out that Jerry was the one who killed Aesop's mother, he comforts him by saying she was meant to die. This leaves an implication that Jerry became a father figure to Aesop because he felt guilty for taking a mother from his child. Later, Jerry Carl received an invitation to the manor. He returned from it alive, although with severe injuries (implying he escaped or won the game at the cost of his physical health). Aesop guided Jerry into death using the tactics that he taught him. Aesop became his mentor, and his mentor became what he hated; someone who died without accepting it. Aesop found a similar invitation letter to the manor on a girl he was embalming and took it for himself, his mission being to guide lost people - those who are heavily injured or unable to find satisfaction in life - to their deaths as he claims he finally understands why Jerry found so much joy in his work. Gameplay (TBA) Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Exorcist * Bloody Garment * Solemn White * Banker * Rorschach Physician * Man In Dream * Yusuke Kitagawa * FOX * Music Master * Trickster * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Holy Sword * FOX's Katana * Remains of Yellow Roses * Smiley Face Windmill * Straw Eyeball * Milk Carton * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Childhood Adventure * Casanova - FOX * Makeup Box - Cartoon * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Confused * Hurry Back * Hush * Advance * Dance * Lie Down Standby Motion * Default * Look * Snooze * Stand * Ready * (TBA) Trivia * (TBA) Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20181206/26476_788672.html(Here is a link for more information on the Embalmer, Aesop Carl.) * https://www.facebook.com/IdentityV/videos/604508053340765/ (Video introduction) * (TBA) Gallery 100px-Aesop Carr.png C55a8263-b98f-4577-a3f6-844bfe9f9439.png C64ecda3-034e-49d3-a319-539571d1730b.png XEoIdMo.jpg Du2JARWUwAAPIBP.png Category:Survivor Category:Male Category:Difficulty Level 1.5 Category:Assist Category:Character